<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Princess by Dark_Frejya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302302">His Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya'>Dark_Frejya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bodily Fluids, Creampie, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn Video, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>August works too hard all day long, you miss him and decide to tease him with some photos of you in lingerie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August Walker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Mission: Impossible franchise or August Walker</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a running gag at the CIA that if Lucifer truly exists, it’s probably August Walker. A man so brooding and cold he changes the atmosphere in every room he walks into. </p><p>But they forget that Lucifer was an angel, the seal of perfection, wise and beautiful beyond all others. </p><p>And that’s what he was to you. You saw through the darkness, finding the thin cracks of light that shone through, and the light was blinding from how divine it was.</p><p>August has been enamoured with you from the day you’ve met. He thought of you as a pure woman, so angelic and sweet unlike the monstrosity that he is. Even though he defiled your every orifice and would occasionally spill himself all over your face and breasts, you were still his princess.  </p><p>Adorned by the lovely pearl necklace he granted your tits. He still saw you as something pure when you dipped your fingers in and suckled it from your tips. </p><p>The only downside of being his princess is that he was constantly working till the small hours of the night, and sometimes beyond. You were left yearning for him until you fell asleep alone in your queen-sized bed, longing for your king to return.</p><p>He’s working late again and you’re feeling playful and daring; it’s been a hard week and you want your man’s attention.</p><p>You opened your lingerie drawer and selected a new set he brought you from Milan: a pink lace bra with a white rose embroidered between the cups and a garter belt to go with that delicate underwear. You set yourself comfortable on the luxurious bed, inhaling for a moment as it still smells from the musk of your darling August. </p><p>Unlocking your phone, you settled in a seducing position and pressed the camera button. You know how he loves you looking submissive and pressed down, a knuckle between your teeth, or your hand cupping your breasts.</p><p>In less than 3 minutes, you get a reply from him. </p><p>“Not now, princess, I’m working. I promise I’ll be home soon and ravage you.”   </p><p>But you are feeling bratty and are tired of him putting his work above your needs. You expose one nipple and put your fingers deep within your mouth, locking your lips around them. </p><p>You send him the photo and text him how hungry you are to have his cock inside your mouth.</p><p>August sees your photo but no reply follows. You flip on the bed and sigh with disappointment when your phone suddenly vibrates with an incoming video call.  Returning to lie on your back, you answer right away, seeing his handsome face with eyes already heavy with aphrodisia. You can tell by his surroundings that he’s in his office. </p><p>You let the camera capture your body, your lip bit between your teeth. “Come home, I want you to destroy me,” you half-whisper, puckering your lips with seduction.</p><p>His eyes drink the sight of you, lips licked with the harrowing thirst. </p><p>“Show daddy how wet you are for him.”</p><p>Ever so devoted, you follow his request, fingers making their way to your damp panties showing him the wet triangle that has formed on the soft material.</p><p>The groan that escapes his mouth plays as the background music to your alluring poses. You set the phone on speaker, listening to the metal click of his belt and watch how he flexes his wide shoulder as his hand disappears below.</p><p>You squirm for him, put a seductive grin on your lips, and let your fingers slide between the cleft of your body, descending between your inner thighs to stroke your need.</p><p>“Tell me, tell me how much you want daddy’s cock inside you,” August murmurs, staring at you with amazement while his hand begins to work on his cock.</p><p>You moan, your body shuddering in anticipation of having him skin to skin, flesh sunken into flesh. Your hand massages the pulsating swelling, the void inside you causing agony to your soul as you listen to the squelching sound of his hand battering his own organ.</p><p>“I need you, daddy, please come home.” You whine, giving him sad big eyes.   </p><p>August gasps, gaping at you while you continue to massage yourself for his delight, moaning with an aching need. You know you won’t come even though the need is so vast. You need more than just your own hand. </p><p>You need him, all of him. The sweat of his body, trickling down on yours while this king conquers his princess.   </p><p>You squirm, arching on the bed, enticing him in the most seductive way until you watch the sight of ecstasy on his face as he grunts loudly and fights for breath.</p><p>“I’ll be home in a couple of hours, sweetheart,” he licks his lips and runs a hand through his thick hair, looking at you through heavy eyes. “Be ready for me.”</p><p>*</p><p>You don’t bother dressing up, his obedient sweet angel; you pour yourself a glass of expensive champagne and leave one glass for him while lounging on the sofa with a classic Russian romance novel. You nibble on some strawberries as a treat. </p><p>August marches home and finds you with your ass sticking up and your feet curled up in the air, ankles grinding against one another. It takes less than a second for him to invade your space and down his drink. Collecting you in his strong arms, he carries you to the bedroom. He hardly even bothers taking off his clothes, spreading you on the bed for him and ridding you only of your panties, keeping the garter belt in place. </p><p>He dives between your thighs, tasting the heaven between your legs. His tongue collects every yearnful drop of your juices, his moustache tickling the apex of your cunt. Enjoying the way you yelp for him, your hand reaches out to mess his neatly tucked curls as he fucks your delicious pussy with his mouth, bringing you to heights of pleasure you’ve never known in your life.   </p><p>You come so hard, you see green and purple spots appearing in the darkness behind your lids. While the orgasm still washes through the shores of your body, August enters your tremoring cunt. He forces his enormous cock inside you while you’re still too tight and overstimulated. You yip, the sensation is too much, you’re so full that only one movement makes you undone. But he ignores your whimpering protests and rams into you with force. </p><p>His lips find yours, kissing you fiercely. His teeth sink to your lower lip, breaking the skin until you both taste iron on your tongue. August hears the soft mewl that leaves your breath, and he then licks your bleeding lip, soothing it tenderly.</p><p>Domineering your completely, August holds your wrists above your head. The fabric of his clothes brushes against the naked areas of your skin; you sense the wetness of your juices staining his trousers. </p><p>“Fuck princess, so tight for daddy,” he rasps, jackhammering you into the mattress, his cock hitting your cervix in unrelenting pace.  </p><p>Throaty grunts are exclaimed into your open mouth while you feel yourself clenching around his thick manhood. You are so full, so complete, wanting him to stay there and always be a part of you. Your entire essence is his right now, shuddering as you scream his name and explode around his cock. </p><p>You shove your body up to meet him, taking him in until there’s no space to move.</p><p>Your legs clench his behind, forcing him into his orgasm. With a brutal slam, he stills inside, shouting out as he gives you all he has.</p><p>Breathless he carefully slips out, holding your knees up and keeping your legs spread. He looks at his semen as it seeps from your swollen slit. “Don’t move. Stay like this,” you hear him say. And then, you hear the sound of his camera as he eternalizes this moment for himself.</p><p>“August!” You complain, leaning on your elbows with a frown on your face. “How many times have I asked you not to-”</p><p>He smirks and crawls on top of you once again, kissing your forehead gently.</p><p>“How many times have I told you, no one says no to me, not even you, princess.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>